Robin's Firey Christmas
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: AmonRobin(four years after factory) "...Hesitating a moment to look for her foot prints in the snow, he relized that she had just come out of the shower making her still wet. ‘Even with the craft of fire, she’ll never survive…"ONESHOT R


a/n: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin. This story was created just for you reading enjoyments by too much reading, watching, and reaserching WHR. Please enjoy.

THIS IS A LONG ONE-SHOT FIC!

o0:0o

**Robin's Firey Christmas**

It was a partly sunny, yet chilly, December day as two black figures walked side-by-side through the snowfilled small park. It had been warmer when they first left their small, one-bedroom, run-down appartment that afternoon. They had gone to go do some last minute food shopping since the stores would be closed tomorrow being it Christmas day. As the sun slowly started sinking into the winter horizon, it painted the sky full of reds, oranges, blues, purples, and greens, which then reflected off the fresh coating of snow on the ground. The wind that blew was colder now then before, and all the children playing on the snowy hills had gone home for the night. The two figures, dressed completely in black from head to foot walked along the edge of the small ice covered lake, making footprints in the lightly covered snow walkway. With hands in pockets and jacket collars pulled up tightly around their necks, they made their way back through the park heading home for the day, carrying only two plastic bags.

One figure, the smaller of the two, had golden-brown hair tied in strange messy handle bar-like pigtails. She held her long black trench coat tightly around her body. Her long, multi-layered, tightly fitted, black dress was the same equal length of her trench. Her delecate hands were encased in fitted black gloves and her feet encased in black, insulated, heeled-boots which completed her outfit. She loved winter. It was her favorite time of year as a child growing up in the convent in Italy. To her, winter ment Christmas, and Christmas ment playing in the snow, a long lazy day by the fire sipping hot cocco, and decorating the church for the Christmas sermon.

But now, it was different. Winter now ment cold nights sleeping in a run-down appartment, with little to no heat. She and her partner have been running from their old friends of the STN-J. After the fall of factory, she and her partner escaped and have now been running and hiding for almost four years. Moving from appartment to appartment, with only one bag per person, they were living in run-down appartments and her partner had sold his car, so they couln't be easily found by the STN-J. Things were different now then they once were. She used to room with a girl named Touko Masaki. Touko was never around much but Robin always felt safe and warm inside their little appartment. She had a nice job as a hunter in the STN-J and a few close friends such as Yurika Dojima the ditz-hunter at STN-J, Master Harry the espresso man, and Michael Lee the computer hacker at STN-J. She also could alays look forward to her daily scolding her from partner/gardian Amon. When ever she was having a good day, he was there to make it a bad day just by looking at her. Yet for some reason, that didn't bother her as much as one would expect

A cold breeze blew by her face and she tightened her grip on her coat. They reached a long, diserted tunnel which extened over the walking path for about a mile. She sighed a small sigh of relief. The tunnel will subdue the harsh winds somewhat allowing her to lossen her grip on her coat alittle, and the tunnel also symbolized that they were only about a block away from their appartment. While walking, she has been contimplating a problem in her mind. It's been bugging her for a few years now and she just needs to get it off her chest… somehow.

On the other side of the tunnel, the sun was just about gone, giving the sky a dark blue fading look. The street lights were lit and the buildings and appartments that lined the streets were all decorated in colorful christmas lights and decorations. The colored lights that were covered by snow, had a frosty look about them which made the girl smile as she remembered the big, colorful christmas tree outside the convent in Italy on a snowy day. The two figures walked along the sidewalk passing the now closed store windows. It was getting late and the streets were basicly empty. A few cars drove by, rushing home from last minute Christmas shopping, and a few stray cats clawed at some metal trash containers just looking for a scrap of food of any kind. From the almost empty bar, which was the only building open on the block, Christmas music could be heard playing.

The girl heard her favorite song as they walked by. "_…oh holy night, the stars are brightly shinning, it is the night of our dear savor's birth_…" blared from the bar and the girl closed her eyes for just a moment and felt like she was back in Italy, safe from any trouble and worries. Down a dark street was abunch of run-down appartments lining the street sides. The two continued walking side-by-side. By now the sky has turned a dark shade of grey as the snow clouds prevented the sky from going completely black. No moon or stars could be seen for miles, and a light snow had begun to fall. At the end of the dark street, was a steep hill. The girl stoped. She stared off at a distance at all the buildings colorfully decorated for the Christmas holiday. She could see the town's church with the white candel's in the windows. It brought her back, back home to Italy. She was in a state of comfort when a hand was placed on her shoulder, startling her slightly. _"Come on, let got it's getting late."_ The man who was with her said as he turned and walked up the short walkway of their appartment which was convenently located right at the corner at the top of the hill. The girl nodded and started to walk but stopped again as the man fought with the front door lock. She just stared at his black figure with a zoned out look in her bright emerald eyes.

Four sets of stairs later, the two had reached their fifth floor appartment and were fighting with the door as they unlocked it and entered. It was just as cold inside as it was outside, but it didn't seem to bother either of them, they were used to it. After closing the door, the man took the two plastic bags and brought them into the small kitchen/dinning room/pantrey and put the stuff on the counter. He removed his long back trench and drapped it over the nearest chair. His outfit fit his personality perfectly, a black dress shirt and black dress pants. He removed his black gloves and placed them in his coat pocket then brushed the snow out of his short messy black hair. _"Robin," _the man called from the other room,_ "after your done hanging up your coat, attempt to put the heater on."_ Robin sighed, and hung her coat up next to the door on a small brass hook and placed her gloves in the inside pocket. She walked over to the pannel on the opposite wall and messed around with the heater control like she did everyday but soon gave up after about five minutes of twisting poinless knobs and pushing useless buttons.

A thought struck her, since it was Christmas Eve, maybe he wouldn't mind her heating the appartment for once. She walked into the other room and sat down at the table. _"Amon?"_ she asked. A very small turn of the man's head told her he was listing. _"Can I _please_ heat the appartment tonight? It's really cold out and it's also Chri–"_ She was cut off. _"If it will make you stop complaining, you can heat the appartment up tonight."_ He went back to putting the few groceries away in the small cuboard. Robin walked back into the livingroom/bedroom and knelt down next to the furnice. After fighting with the cover, Robin finally was able to open it. She looked around until she finally found the spot she needed to place a small flame to begin heating the room.

Behind her, she didn't relize, but Amon had finished putting the food away and was leaning against the door frame with his back to her yet at the same time he was watching her from the corner of his dark eyes. Pulling out her small black framed glasses, Robin placed them on the bridge of her noise and concentrated at the spot of ignition. With in a bink of an eye, she had a small flame lit. Removing her glasses and replacing them back into her dress pocket, Robin then replaced the furnice cover back onto the furnice and leaned back until she was off her knees and now sitting on her bottom.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she was able to start feeling the heat rising from the floor board in front of her. Bending her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, she leaned her head on her knees and sat death still while enjoying the nice warm heat for the first time in over four years. She pulled out her hair ribbons allowing her hair to fall in golden waves down onto her back. Behind her, Amon began feeling the heat and a very small untraceable smile formed on his face. It had been far too long since he last felt the comforting heat during a cold winter night. Shaking the smile off his face, Amon snapped out of his comfort state of mind and back into reality. _"Robin, what do you want to eat? A sandwitch or soup?"_ Amon called as he moved back into the other room. There was a great silence and after a few minutes of no response, Amon walked back into the livingroom/bedroom and asked again, only this time more stricker-sounding. _"Robin! Sandwitch or soup?"_

Robin, still in her comfort state of mind, just shrugged. She was once again contimblating that original problem. Amon, now quite anoyed by her childish behavior, just sighed and went in to go make himself a noodles to help warm up his insides. After sitting down, he bagan to eat the noodles with a cheap set of woodeden chopsticks picked up from the store. _"Robin, you have to start acting more like an adult…"_ Amon started to say. _"Our current situation leaves no room for errors due to childish behavior."_ He went back to eatting, feeling like he has gotten out enough little life-lessons for the day. After finishing, he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the celing. A few minutes later, Amon felt someone's presence in front of him. He leaned forward and was now looking dirrectly into the bright emerald eyes of the little witch who was his partner. _"Wh–"_ Amon started before being cut off by Robin. _"For your information, I do act like an adult. I'm no longer a child like I was when you first met me."_ She paused for a moment for the effect. But when he opened his mouth to speak, she continued. _"And I don't appreciate your constent baggering of my behavior. I understand our current situation just perfectly. I'm not a little child."_ Pausing yet again, she once again began to speak when Amon tryed to speak. This time, with alittle more irritation in her voice. _"I turned twenty just a few months ago and I'm proud to say that I'm more of an adult then you. I don't spend day-after-day being an araggent little… little jerk. I at lest know how to live alittle. I know I can't daydream 24/7 but at lest I do dream and have some hope in my heart that things will get better. No matter how bad the situation may get!"_ With that, she stormed out of the kitchen leaving an aww-structed open-mouthed Amon staring at the location she was just standing.

From the other room, Amon could hear Robin unzipping her bag and shuffling through her few things. _"I'm taking a shower!"_ She yelled from the other room. Finally closing his mouth after hearing the bathroom door slam shut, Amon leaned foward at the table, leaning on his elbows with his chin on his folded hands. Every word Robin just said was racing through his mind as he tried to grab hold of what just happened. The little which that usually was very shy and quiet and always asked before she did anything, just completely changed her personality.

Five minutes later, Amon was lying down on his twin sized bed in the living room/bedroom. He was lying on his back with his arms folded behind his head, staring at the crumbling celing but as soon as he heard the shower shut down and Robin begin moving around in the bathroom, he rolled over and faced the crumbling wall connected to the kitchen. _'I need to look into a better appartment.' _He crossed his arms and tried to sleep but the sound of someone starting to cry kept him awake. Sitting up on the edge of his bed, Amon listened closely before he relized the sobbing from coming from the bathroom.

Standing up and quietly walking over to the door, Amon was about to knock to see if Robin was alright when he heard her start talking quietly to herself through her quiet tears.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I have been such a…a…jerk. I called him the jerk but I'm the one who's acting like a jerk." A deep breath, and Robin attempted to calm down but with every thought of what she just did, more tears came. Inside the small bathroom, Robin's small body was wrapped in a black towel with her hair up in a smaller black towel. She leaned on the small sink and looked into the small mirror. Her emerald green eyes were beat red from crying. 

_"How could I have talked to him like that. I can't believe I did thatr. All day, no all year, I've been trying to get the courage to tell him that…"_ Another deep sob blocked choked out her words. _"All this planning, gone. All because I'm…just like him. My pride just takes over. All I needed to do was ignore that small little comment he made. Heck, he's made worse comments to me before and I've ignored them. Why this comment? Why tonight of all nights?"_ Amon stood on nthe other side of the door listening. He began to feel alittle bad for always repremaning her day-in and day-out. She had turned twenty only two months ago and not even a 'Happy Birthday' escaped his lips. But if he recalled correctly, what did escape his lips was 'Hurry up Robin! We need to pack and move to another appatment! Stop slacking off!' He looked down at the floor and leaned his head against the wall next to the bathroom door.

What came next from the sobbing witch's mouth almost caused Amon to stumble backwards to the appartment door in shock. Through robin's quiet crying, her heard this:_"All I had to do was wait until tomorrow. I had it all planned. Wake up before him, get dressed quickly, make a special Christmas breakfest, wake him up sweetly and gently, just smile whenever he asked questions, then tell him as he sat down at the table. I would hand him his coffee and tell him. Tell him… tell him my hearts deepest secret…I even had the exact words planned out. I would say…say…Amon, I love you and I have for a while now and I've just had to tell you. Then I would close my eyes, and pray he felt the same."_ Amon leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes. Robin had slowly started to stop crying and he could hear her getting into her night-clothes and rinsing her face trying to wash away the signs of crying.

Amon, now clutching his chest with one hand the other balancing himself against the wall, closed his eyes tightly. He just wished he could have found out about her feelings the way she had planned. Because his response would have been that he loved her back. He was just afraid to tell her. Everyone he ever loved got hurt somehow. From his mother dying to his old ex-girlfreind Touko getting physically and emotionaly wounded when the STN-J first begain hunting Robin. Amon had left her to care for Robin and assist her in escaping. Touko was shot by an STN-J hunter and her heart was broken all in one moment.

Robin turned the bathroom door knob and started to enter back into the living room/bedroom. Her black silk pants and matching unbuttoned top matched her mood perfectly. She had on a black cotton tanktop under the unbuttoned top. Her golden-brown hair was combed back and hung down to her lower-back, still slightly damp. She dumped her clothes off into her bag not once noticing Amon next to the bathroom door – but he noticed her. And he watched her from the corner of his eye as she made her way back to her bed which was next to the bathroom door opposite Amon's bed. After putting on her black slippers, Robin finally noticed Amon next to the door and her eyes widened. _"How…how long have you been s…standing there Amon?"_ Robin shot right up and stood next to the window which overlooked the hill and the colorful Christmas lights shinning in the dark night sky. She placed one hand on the wall for balance and faced Amon with her other hand over her mouth and eyes wide as a small shade of red began to form across her cheeks from embarassment – and anger. Amon didn't move. The only sign that he was still alive was the rising and falling of his chest, and the movement of his eyes looking out into the kitchen staring at something that wasn't there.

A tear began to form in Robin's now foggy emerald green eyes. Amon took a deep breath and droped his hand from his chest and he pushed himself off the wall. His black hair blown back slightly by the quick movement. His expression on his face showed no emotion. He moved across the appartment and into the kitchen. He stopped at the table and leaned on his hands on it and looked down at the table, as Robin fought back her emotions. The once innocent little witch turned mature adult was now reduced to yet again a crying little girl. Robin's hand that once covered her mouth, now clutched her chest as she felt like her heart would burst from her chest at any moment. _"How could he…"_ she whispered. She shook her head and in once quick movement, she ran twoards the appartment door and swung it open, and dashed down the hall.

Amon turned around quickly and looked at the open door when he heard a whisper escape her mouth. Amon made an attemp to stop her but by the time he got to the door, Robin was already running down the stairs. _"Robin!"_ Amon called, grabbing his jacket from the chair and then running down the stairs after her. Just as she reached the first floor, he called out again _"Robin wait!"_ As she ran out the front door, Amon jumped down two floors and landed with a loud thud. Being as strong as he was he stood up straight as dashed out the door after her. He ran out the door and into the cold outside. He knew if he didn't find her and fast she wouldn't last more than an hour outside. The snow was falling harder which made seeing more then five feet in front of you almost imposible. The tempature had dropped dramastically which he had not noticed yet since the appartment was finally heated for once. Hesitating a moment to look for her foot prints in the snow, he relized that she had just come out of the shower making her still wet. _'Even with the craft of fire, she'll never survive…and I'll never forgive myself.'_ Amon took in a deep breath and shook the thought of lossing Robin out of his mind. _'I must find her.'_

_"Robin! Robin please answer… Robin!"_ Amon had finally found her foot prints and followed them down the steep hill. He looked down as he walked making sure he didn't loss sight of the foot prints. But as each minute passed, the snow was slowly covering up his hopes of ever finding Robin. But he never gave up. This ex-hunter never gave up during a challenege and he wasn't about to start now. The street was dark. The only visible lights were those of the Christmas lights on all the buildings. While speed walking down the steep hill, amon hit a small patch of snow and fell straight down. The ice patch caused Amon to loss his balance and he slid down the street. Once at the bottom, Amon stood up and began brushing himself off. He turned and looked up the street at the path he just made while slidding down the hill. _'Any foot prints up there are now gone.'_

He then noticed that the foot prints at the bottom of the street. He followed them, with a slight sign of relief, around a corner. Down another dark Christmas decorated street, and after a few more turns down steep Christmas decorated hills and slides down the snowy/icey sidewalks, Amon finally fell one last time outside of the local church. He looked around and didn't see any more foot prints. He knew there were two throughts, one she was inside, and two he had lost her. He shook the second thought out of his head. He brushed himself off again and walked up the shoveled and salted steps of the large white church. As he opened the door, a wave of heat and insents hit him. Soft music was playing from somewhere in the church. He hesitated… it was Robin's song. _'…oh holy night, the stars are brightly shinning, it is the night out our dear savor's birth…" _He steped inside and taped the snow off his boots before continueing. That song had given him hope that robin was here, like a sign. The church was diserted. There were a million or so white candels lit on the alter below the large cross, and one advent wreath which had all three purple and the one pink candels lit. It had purple and pink ribbons wrapped around it and hanging off the edges.

He slowly walked down the main aisle, hoping with all his heart and soul that his little witch partner was here. As he walked he noticed each of the ends of the pews were decorated by Christmas holly bushes and a small drawing by different little children. In the front was a large Christmas tree, atop was a beautiful white angel who was holding a sign saying 'Please take a paper angel and help make a little child's Christmas dream come true.' All the paper angels were gone. Then, opposite the Christmas tree in the front was a medium sized mager scene. The characters in the manger weremade of plaster and well made, too- almost life-like. The large wooden manger stood up to about Amon's chest as he walked by it. The glowing bethlaham star on top was glowing brightly. Amon was just about to turn and leave with a heavly saddened heart when he heard it.

That same sobbing from the bathroom. _"Robin?"_ Amon walked over to the large manger scene. _"Robin.."_ amon was releved when he saw her small figure leaning against the back of the manger, her arms wraped around her knees which where pulled up to her chest. Her head waslaying on her arms as she cryed.Amon walked over to her and put a cold shaky hand on her shoulder. She just shrugged him away. At the moment she hated his every being for ease dropping in on her.

"_Robin please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…you were crying and I…I got worried that something was…I thought you were hurt."_ Amon sounded sorry, but Robin was still upset. _"Just leave me alone Amon. I don't want anything to do with you!"_ Robin turned away from him, still hugging her knees, but now having her back to him. Amon sighed. It killed him inside to see his partner like this. He hated it when she cried, which wasn't offten. _"Robin…please."_ Amon put his hand on her shoulder again, crouched down beside her and leaned in close to the back of her head. After a short hesitation, Amon leaned his forehead gently onto the back of robin's head and told Robin the one thing that he had kept a secret from her for about two years now. _"Robin, I…I love you too."_ Robin's eyes widened. Her crying slowed down to s small sob until she stoped completly. She reached her hand up and touched his check. Amon took her hand in his. His hand was cold but her's was warm, for the craft of fire was running through her veins.

"_Robin please, I never ment to hurt you.."_ Robin's eyes watered once more, only this time for another reason. Another emotion. Another feeling twoards her partner. _"Amon…"_ Robin said softly and gently. Amon lifted Robin up off the floor and helped her stand. Robin then, after a moment standing with her back still to Amon, she turned quickly and jumped into his arms crying, her golden-brown hair flying behind her and her legs bent in the air. Amon just embrased her tightly. _"Oh Amom I'm so sorry. I didn't want to yell at you. I didn't want to run out on you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."_ Amon stoped Robin's crying by lifting her head up with his hand and placing his lips against hers. His other hand went behind her waist where he was able to hold her closer to him. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, like a typical girl, her left foor was slightly lifted off the ground as she stood on her tip-toes to reach him. In one motion, Amon took his jaket off and placed it over her shoulders and lifted her up and carried her back to their appartment in one long, but peaceful walk back.

Once insided the closed and locked appartment, dryed off and warmed up, Amon and Robin were laying together in what was once just Amon's bed. They were laying in a completely blackened appartment staring out at the Christmas lights out the window. Robin's head rested gently against Amon's chest. She could hear every beat his heart made, it was in rythem with her's. One of Amon's hands were resting on Robin's side and the other behind her neck mingled in her golden-brown hair. Robin's black fleece blanket was pulled up about half-way up on them as they watched the Christmas lights twinkle in the snowy night sky. After about an hour or so just lying in peace, they both drifted off into a sound sleep.

The next day, which was Christmas day, Amon awoke to the sound of Christmas music playing softly and the smell of fresh bacon and… fresh coffee. Stretching and then rising, Amon got out of bed and ran his fingers through his hair. Following his noise, Amon closed his eyes and wondered into the kitchen. The clock on the wall said 10:27am

"_G'morning…"_ Robin said standing over the counter. Amon yawned again and opened his eyes to a set table with two plates of eggs and bacon and a fresh cup of plain black coffee, just the way he liked it. _"Morning."_ Amon yawned out. He walked over to his jacket and pulled somethig out of the pocket. Something he had picked up four years ago before factory. He went back into the kitchen and leaned his head on her's. Robin smiled as she sipped her cup of fresh espresso. Amon kissed the top of her head remembering everything from last night: the yelling, the crying, the searching. He then took the small pakage from his had and placed it in front of her on the counter. Robin looked at the package for a moment. _"Amon wha–"_ Amon silenced her with a finger placed to her lips then he walked over to the talbe and sat down. Robing picked up the package then carefully opened the gold wrapping paper, sticking the small red bow that was there on her forehead like she used to do as a child. She pulled the paper off to reveil a small black box. Opening it slowly, Robin's breath was taken away at the sight of the beautiful 4" golden pendent. It was the one she had seen in the store down the street from the STN-J's building. She had only mentioned it once to Dojima. It was pure gold, with added red and orange chrome color. It was shapped like three burning flames. With tiny ¼ carrot diamons outlining each of the three flames. On the back, her name was engraved in silver.

"_Amon! It's beautiful but how did…when did…why –" _Robin just smiled. _"Thank you Amon. You really shou–" _Robin stood next to Amon and he pulled her onto his lap at the table. She kissed him on the lips. _"Just call it a belayed-many-birthdays-mixed-with-a-few-past-Christmas gift…my little bird."_ Robin smiled and leaned on him. Holding the box in her hand. _"Merry Christmas Robin."_ Amom kissed her check then streched across the table, reaching for his much needed cup of coffee. _"Merry Christmas Amon."_

o0:0o

a/n: Ahhh, doesn't it just make you feel all warm nd cuddly inside knowing Christmas is just around the corner. If you want to exchange Christmas gifts with me… you can always give me review. Since I have given you this lovely Christmas-romance story. Merry Christmas and Happy New Years everyone!

Robin: _"oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire's so delightful…"_

oo0animechild0oo: _"Um…can I change the station, I don't like this song."_

Amon: (smirks and chuckles slightly)

Robin: _"Hey, whats wrong with my singing?"_

oo0animechild0oo: _"Nothing, I just…."_

Amon: (smirks and chuckles slightly)

oo0animechild0oo: _"Wat are you laughing at smily?"_

Amon: (taken back, just stands there no longer smiling or chuckling)

Robin: _"Amon's smiling? Where?" _pulls out camara

oo0animechild0oo: _whispers "Whenever he's with you…hehehe."_

Robin: _"That it…"_ (puts glasses on and focuses)

Amon: _"Robin, be nice…"_

oo0animechild0oo: _"Yeah, I could of killed you in the story you know"_ (stands proud with hands on hip)

Amon: _"Oh really…"_ (pulls out orbo gun and begins shooting as Robin continues to 'fire') _"No one kills my girl, no one."_

Narrator: _"The rest of this program has been canceled due to high angery and love gone wron– no wait…no please don't…Ahhhhhh………………"_

(Amon puts his gun away, calls Michael to send a clean-up crew out, and wraps his arm around Robin's waist, as they head out the studio door as they walk, leaving a smoking mess behind them)


End file.
